


The Right Thing

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drama, Driving, Episode: s01e08 They Keep Killing Suzie, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Gwen is convinced what she’s doing is right.





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/gifts).



> Written for oneill’s prompt ‘Any, Any, “Drive with a Dead Girl”,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** They Keep Killing Suzie.

Outside the car it’s dark; well, it’s night, so I would be. There are lights, buildings, and street lamps, and other cars, but Gwen feels cut off from all of it. There’s only the road stretching out in front of her, and the woman in the sea beside her; the formerly dead Suzie Costello.

Gwen’s sure that she’s doing the right thing though; Suzie’s resurrection can’t last forever, and all she wants is to see her dying father one last time. Gwen can make that happen. Jack probably won’t be too pleased once he realises what she’s done, she knows he considers Suzie a threat, and she knows the other woman is a murderer, but still, she’s dying. Again. All Gwen is doing is fulfilling a dying woman’s last wish, and what’s wrong with that? It’s the compassionate thing to do.

She’s getting tired though. It’s late and the road in front of her keeps blurring. Her head’s starting to ache.

It’s surreal, driving through the night, talking about dying, and the afterlife, with someone who’s been dead and come back. Suzie says heaven doesn’t exist, that after you die there’s nothing but blackness, and something moving in the dark, and Gwen doesn’t want to believe her but sort of does anyway, because if anyone would know for sure, it would have to be Suzie. 

It does make Gwen wonder what the purpose of life is though, and Suzie knows the answer to that too. The purpose of life is life itself, all the stupid little things, the ephemera. That’s all there’ll ever be so it’s all that matters in the end. Gwen rubs wearily at her eyes and tries to focus in the road; Suzie’s given her a lot to think about.

Her headache is getting worse but they’re nearly at the hospital now. Maybe she can get some painkillers there.

Gwen is still sure she’s doing the right thing.

She has no idea how wrong she is.

The End


End file.
